


"fuck-u"

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [137]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>something cute to do with Mickey's knuckle tattoos (:</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"fuck-u"

It was a lazy day, or perhaps a lazy afternoon, as Ian and Mickey lay in bed, just a thin sheet covering them. Ian held loosely to Mickey's hand, slowly dragging his arm further over his chest until he was draped over him.

Mickey smiled, propping himself up a little. He took his hand out of Ian's and brushed it through his ginger hair.

Ian stared down at Mickey's tattooed fingers and smiled. They were rugged and harsh, but that was Mickey, and somehow they suited him.

"Why did you ever think it was a good plan to get these done?" Ian teased, taking back Mickey's hand.

Mickey shrugged. "I'm short, gotta have something to make up for that," he said and Ian laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I was thirteen, what thirteen year old dude doesn't think that would be cool?"

"True, you ever wish you didnt?" Ian asked.

"Don't really give that much of a shit, it's just ink man," he said.

"I guess," Ian said. "I like them."

"Yeah but that's only because you're too pussy to get anything this badass," he teased and Ian grinned.

"I do though, I like them. They look good on you," he said, pulling his hand up to his lips and gently kissing his first finger. 

"You're into some weird shit," Mickey said with a smile.

Ian rolled his eyes playfully and moved his lips to the next finger, trailing his lips over one letter at a time. He stopped after the first letter on Mickey's second hand and Mickey just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just say 'fuck you' to me?" he asked.

Ian shrugged, "technically I didn't say anything," he said and Mickey flicked him in the forehead. 

"All I ever am is nice and you gotta ruin it like that every time," he teased and Ian laughed, a sound that Mickey never got tired of hearing.

"You just called me a pussy _and_ said I'm into weird shit, since when are you fucking nice?" Ian said.

"Yeah but I indulge your weird shit, deal with all your annoying shit, like how you always need attention," he said.

Ian scoffed, " _I_ need attention, please, you're the one who can't sleep unless I'm touching him."

"I can sleep... I just choose not to," Mickey mumbled, snuggling in a little closer and eyeing his tattoos.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself," Ian smiled, earning himself a pinch.

"Douchebag," he said.

"Shut up, you love me," he said.

Mickey sighed. "Yeah, I know, guess I'm the douchebag."

Ian laughed and rolled him over to pin him down. "Alright, now you're in for it."


End file.
